


XIII

by Thanatos_Telos



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Suicide, akira dies, please do not read this if you are triggered by suicide or the mention of nooses, this is a vent post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatos_Telos/pseuds/Thanatos_Telos
Summary: He blinks onceTwiceThree timesFourHe stares at the rope in his hands
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	XIII

**Author's Note:**

> This is a vent post, please do not read if you are upset by the idea of suicide and suicidal imagery

He stared at the rope, blinked once

Twice

Three times

Four

Akira blinked for a fifth time, did he tie it right? He held the noose firmly in his hands, ignoring Morgana scratching at his arms desperately, he’d get over it right? Of course he would.

Akira wrapped the other end of the noose around the ceiling beam in the attic of LeBlanc, Sojiro wouldnt be in until morning, he’d written an apology in his note, he felt bad that the old man would have to find him but itd be okay, he’d forget eventually that Akira even existed in the first place.

“Akira!! Stop!! Please!” Morgana cried, scratching deeply at Akiras face to snap him out of it before running out of the room, huh, at least he stopped trying, now Mona could finally live happily with Futaba or maybe even Ann, those two could provide a nice comfortable home for him.

Standing on the stool he thought about the others, he knows Ryuji will be okay now, he’s got the others, they all have eachother, in his note he appointed Ryuji the new leader, he’ll be able to take the Phantom Thieves even further.

Theyre all gonna be okay, itll be okay now, he wont have to think anymore. He doesnt have to think

Dont think  
Dont think

Dont think

Go

He kicked the stool

It fell

He’s falling now

Oh god it hurts

It burns

It feels like his neck is snapping

Its okay

Its numbing now

The pain is numbing

But now his lungs burn

Its okay that will pass too

His vision goes black and the last thing he hears is Futaba and Sojiro yelling, then it all fades.


End file.
